


Not a Date

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e08 Memento Mori, F/M, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel prepares to take Vala out to dinner but it's not a date. He's sure. Pretty sure. God, he hopes Vala doesn't think it's a date. Missing scene for Momento Mori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Not a Date  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Stargate SG-1  
> Daniel/Vala  
> 758 words  
> rating: PG  
> WARNINGS: spoilers for episode 10.08 “Momento Mori”

"Don't you look spiffy."

"Huh?" Daniel looked up to find Mitchell watching him. Confused, he glanced down at his clothes.

Mitchell smirked. "What's with the get-up?"

"What do you mean?" Daniel flipped one end of his tie over the other as his teammate began to strip out of his BDUs. Mitchell paused to eye him a second.

"I mean, what's with the tie and jacket? Hot date?"

Daniel snorted. "Uh... no." He finished tying his tie, smoothing it over with one hand. "I'm taking Vala to dinner."

"Huh," Mitchell murmured as he buttoned his pants.

"What?"

The other man pulled his shirt over his head then grinned at Daniel. "Sounds like a date."

Daniel glared at him. "It's not a date."

"Tie, jacket, cologne... sounds like a date to me."

Daniel looked at his reflection with a frown. "It's not a date."

"Right," drawled Mitchell. He slammed his locker shut, an evil grin on his face. "If you say so."

He watched Mitchell leave before glancing down at his tie again. "It's not a date," he said rather forcefully to the empty room. Without another thought he loosened the tie, yanking it over his head. He tossed it into his locker and quickly changed shirts, grabbing a slightly wrinkled one he had worn to work days before.

He was still buttoning it up, his jacket draped over his arm, as he exited the locker room almost colliding with Sam.

She smiled brightly at him. "I hear you have a date."

Daniel groaned. "It's not a date," he muttered, side-stepping Sam. She hurried to follow, matching his pace as he headed for the elevator. She didn't say anything else but Daniel could see her grinning at him from the corner of his eye. They turned the corner to find Teal'c entering the waiting elevator; he held the door for them. Daniel took the moment to slip into his jacket.

"Are you leaving for the night, Daniel Jackson?"

"He has a date," Sam answered for him. Teal'c's eyebrow rose in question. Or amusement. It was hard to tell sometimes.

Daniel sighed. "It's not a date."

"What are you and Vala doing?"

"Just dinner. Maybe a movie. She doesn't get off-base much... what?"

Both Teal'c and Sam were smiling at him—it was a little unnerving. At that moment the doors opened on Vala's floor. Relief flooded him as he nearly vaulted out of the small compartment. As the doors closed on his friends he heard Teal'c ask, "is not dinner and a movie a traditional courting ritual of the Tau'ri?"

"It's not a date!" he yelled at the closed doors. A passing Airman jumped out of his path with a bemused look. "Not a date," he repeated after the young man.

Really, it wasn't a date, he thought. It was just two friends going to dinner. Nothing more. Friends went to dinner. He frowned as he found himself outside of Vala's quarters. "Not a date," he whispered to the empty corridor, briefly wondering who he was trying to convince. He lifted his hand to knock but the door sprang open suddenly.

"There you are, Daniel. I was beginning to worry you were going to stand me up." Vala grinned at him, pushing her long hair behind her shoulders. "So... are we going?"

She brushed past him before he could answer and he had to run to catch up. Not a date, he told himself over and over as they waited for the elevator. But looking over at Vala he was beginning to doubt his conviction. She looked stunning in her tight jeans and simple blouse. And was that a flower in her hair? What the hell was he thinking?

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck, willing his breathing to stay even. Vala smiled over at him, a quizzical look sliding over her face. Luckily the door opened before she could ask him what was wrong. He motioned for her to enter and quickly hit the floor button. This was going to be the longest elevator ride of his life.

He glanced sideways at Vala again. She was playing with her hair, twisting it into a coil then staring at it closely before letting it spring back to normal. Daniel swallowed hard. Not a date, not a date. He tried to ignore his racing heart, his pulse beating loudly in his head. Not a date, he practically screamed at himself. Vala smiled again, her eyes twinkling. Oh god, he hoped Vala didn't think it was a date.


End file.
